This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically aligning logs to be fed into a block sawing machine. At log sawing it is of great importance that the logs prior to their feed into the sawing machine are aligned and positioned so that optimum results and wood yield are obtained. Heretofore logs substantially have been aligned manually by turning them to a position, which visually had been deemed most favorable for producing the greatest possible wood yield. This alignment work, however, has proved not only to involve high physical strain but also to require a very good judgement and long experience. Due to the physical strain, however, even the most experienced staff has difficulties in permanently making optimum judgements. Therefore, it has long been a desire that a more or less automatic machine should be available which aligns the logs and eliminates at least the heavy and difficult operations.
An automatic apparatus for aligning blocks, it is true, is known previously, but this apparatus does not work unless at least one side of the object to be aligned is sawed plane and, therefore, this known apparatus cannot be used for aligning logs.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide an apparatus for aligning logs which apparatus is so constructed that it fully automatically aligns every log to be fed into a sawing machine and thereby not only eliminates the heavy and difficult operations, but also saves labour and simultaneously improves the yield and increases the efficiency.